What Lie Underneath the Sakura
by TheTempt03
Summary: Two beings both encompassed by twin feelings of loneliness find solace in one another's embrace underneath the ever familiar sakura tree from which their story began. -Hiei/Yugi
1. PROLOGUE

_**WHAT LIE UNDERNEATH THE SAKURA**_

The incident came innocent enough in Hiei's unfortunate case, being weary of his travelings between the Human World and Maaka, settled in a nearby tree to rest. And by doing so, being perched in the upper branches of the Sakura, went unnoticed as a young boy knelt before the tree and wept. That was what brought the said demon's attentions to the boy the first time; his tears. That Hiei, the Forbidden Child, the Master of the Jagan and Darkness' Flame, would ever come to entertain the rantings of a human welp was by his salty, pungent scent of sorrow running down his youthful face. The concept was absolutely absurd, but, obviously, not impossible. So at first, it was safe to say Hiei was greatly annoyed by the intrusion and, leaving him more than once, contemplating on the murder of this human child. But, even through being devestatingly irate at the said ningen, Hiei stayed.

Then, every month or so, as Hiei came to his original post on his branch, the boy sat and ate his lunch or simply rambled_._ And even though the question on the human's sanity was quite debatable, the tempermental fire apparition grown a sort infatuation with hearing this human boy speak in that soft, melodic voice of his. The child's topic of conversation twittering between light hearted banter between himself and his conscience or his heartbreak over a said "Yami" and friends. But, the fire apparition duelly concluded, what spewed, albeit, quite pathetically out of the baka-ningen boy's mouth wasn't meant for an audience; whether be captive or willing. But, unfortunately for Hiei, eventually, he became the latter.

Nestling himself yet again in the upper branches, the foliage providing the desired effect of being a means of concealment, Hiei waited. He waited for what he loosely estimated to be an hour before the demon heard the boy's familiar footfalls approaching the base of the Sakura. Hiei suddenly tensed, his senses picking up something remarkably different from the human. From the sound of it, the young boy was walking with a heavy limp. Hiei's brow crinkled and his lips twisted into a silent snarl as a powerful streak of possessiveness cut through him like a heated blade through butter. The smell of the child's blood was sweet and metallic and only instigated further into Hiei's state of poorly restrained anger. How dare any fool touch the boy! Surely, once he get's his hands around the one who hurt his-

Wait... when has the boy ever been his? Hiei did a double take as he unconsciously imagined claiming the boy. With a shudder, Hiei shook away the thoughts with the bitter aftertaste of disgust coiling in his gut. What was he thinking? Fraternizing with a human? The idea of it sent unpleasent shivers down the Forbidden Child's spine, his disdain for the said human-race rising up like bile. Though, even given such ammunition to shoot down the present emotions of tenderness, Hiei only acted on instinct as he held the boy to his chest before he could hit the ground as he lost consciousness.

Way to go Jaganshi, you've certainly out-done yourself this time...

* * *

Yugi couldn't tell you why he was so struck by this place. To him, it didn't seem very logical even despite his obvious attraction. The first time was an honest accident as the troubled youth stumbled about, dazed in an emotional haze. But, the following days after the prior wandering, his adventures took on a new purpose. The feeling of being enshrouded in this safe haven of sakura blossoms gave him a sense of peace that no words could place. It offered him a sense of humanity from the cold and lonely solace he felt shackled in by his yami's side.

As much as it hurt and angered Yugi to admit, it gave him the comfort he'd been aching for. And, unfortunately, his other neglected to give him that reassuarnce, that warmth in knowing that he was needed; that he belonged. Instead, Atemu focused his time on Anzu, though, nothing concrete came from their... activities together. And being too much of a coward to confront the conflicting emotions about the situation, Yugi ignored his feelings about it altogether.

So yeah, that's what had brought Yugi here time and time again. And now, as his petite body was adorned with fresh cuts and bruises, his nose bloodied and his ankle throbbing painfully with every step he took, he continued on in his pursuit of hiding amonst the folds of blooming flowers of his sakura tree. Holding his head, the hikari stopped momentarily in his plight as his body was doused with the intensive feelings of disorientation that effectively numbed him from the waist down. Falling backwards due to the lack of control of bodily constraint coinciding with the effects of fatigue, Yugi succumbed to the encroaching darkness. Suspended in the remnants of what was left of his consciousness, though, Yugi fought to catch a last glimpse of his beloved Sakura.

Brilliant amethyst clashed with simmering crimson. In the midst of the swirling sakura petals, a shroud of blackness encompassed him as the scent of smoke and the feeling of arms wrapping around his torso pulled him up against a firm chest. Warmth filled him to the very inner of his soul as he lay in the against the tight embrace of his savior, and, for a lone moment...

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

...should I leave this to be a one-shot or continue on with the story? I can't really say for myself, yet. :) But if you have any thoughts or opinions on the matter, feel free.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. EPIPHANY

**EPIPHANY**

Hiei gasped as his arms grasped the boy's upper body and cradled it comfortably against his chest. His eyes widening as his mind started to strain under the conditioned prejudice he acquired like a bad undergrowth; the said feeling urging him to drop the boy and leave. The apparition almost wanted to be indignant at how he could let a human slip past his defenses so easily as his traitorous body adamantly refused the demand. Instead, the entirety of Hiei's form quivered at the warmth soaking into his cloak and the feeling of empowerment that came with having the human curl so submissively into his embrace. The demon's lips curled into a snarl, self-disgust worming its way into the pit of his stomach like a lead ball as he predatorily drank in the sight of a bruised and battered face of the human.

An odd sensation of excitement and arousal jack-knifed Hiei in his gut causing him growl low under his breath at the internal blow to his senses. Through flared nostrils, he took in a deep breath as a delicious heat overwhelmed him; his lower body instinctively reacting to the call. With an uncharacteristic cry of frustration, Hiei sped off hastily to Genkai's Temple with the still unconscious Yugi resting fretfully in his arms.

* * *

The lights were low and the music loud as the smell of sweat and sex permeated heavily in the night club. The atmosphere was thick and heavy with pent up sexual energy as men and women alike threw themselves on the dance floor to bump and grind on whatever living, breathing being they could find. Glancing to his right, the dark Bakura found himself surprised that his little Ryou had actually agreed to an outing such as this. His steady gaze then went back to the crowd to only catch vague glimpses of familiar faces until he caught one of interest.

Oh, hell yeah.

Dark, shifty eyes followed a particular couple as they clamored their way unto the platform of spectacles and lights before losing themselves in the massive orgy of bodies thrashing against one another like an angry tide of the sea. To be honest, Bakura couldn't say he liked being here, not even remotely so as he found himself shoved and pressed against one too many over-heated and unfamiliar bodies. But what he had just previously witnessed made it so totally fucking worth it now as his eyes continued to watch for the current game king to make a fool of himself on the dance floor with his friendship-obsessed-groupie. Bakura then gave yet another unconscious, and, still yet, appreciative glance over his shoulder to his soul partner for bringing him here.

"So," Bakura started, his eyes refocusing back to the crowd,"...what's the reason we're here, Ryou?"

He was met with a shocked silence as his mental connection with Ryou spiked sharply, indicating the sudden nervousness his other-self felt. Bakura smirked, his little mouse knew he was caught now. The thief waited a moment for an answer before he went to turn to his hikari when a shoulder shoved him back.

"Fucking hell!" Bakura cursed as he was pushed back a couple paces, "...I'm gonna kill _everything_ in this damned club!"

"Ryou!" The thief bit out harshly as he went to grab the boy's arm in a strong, vice-like grip, "...again, what the fuck are we doing here? Tell me now, or your gonna regret telling me later!"

"A-ah!" Ryou squeaked weakly as the hand on his upper arm tightened in warning,"...I was hoping to catch Y-Yugi-san!"

Bakura snorted, his eyes boring into Ryou's incredulously as he relinquished his hold on the other's arm,"Why the fuck do you wanna see him, Ryou!? Am I not good enough for you?"

Then, a midst of emotions surged through the mindlink ranging from anger, rage, jealousy, and something else Ryou couldn't identify at the moment. But, if the murderous and utterly primal look that was filtering through his yami's face right now was anything to go by, Ryou had to explain himself and fast,"It's not that, Bakura! It really isn't... it's just that I'm kinda worried about him and I thought..."

"Well," His doppleganger finished for him,"...you thought wrong cause we're going home. Now!"

"But, what if Atem's and Yugi's Hikari-Yami relationship is in danger,"Ryou tried to reason desperately as he was being dragged by Bakura toward's the exit,"...what if Yugi's in danger? Can't you care even if it's only for my sake?"

"No," Bakura resolutely said, his face covered by a dark shadow marring his usually expressionless features,"...you shouldn't even concern yourself enough to think about him! You should only have thoughts about what I want and what I need!"

"B-Bakura,"The hikari weakly tried to say again only to be intercepted by Bakura's sudden thought, "Why that fuck would I stop the fall of that prick of a Pharaoh! The precious Son of Ra is getting what's been coming to him for a _long_ time!"

The dark smiled cruelly at the thought despite the pain he knew it would cause his light half. In fact, he smiled just in spite. The Pharaoh was fucking losing it, they both knew. And oh, how fun it was to watch!

* * *

Hey! I hoped you all liked this chapter! I hope I got all the personalities in check. To tell you the truth, I'm even sort of excited for what's to come next chapter. I'm still phasing through some ideas so I don't even know, yet. Lol.

Review if you like!

Thank You! :)


End file.
